


Fates Never Cry

by ManicEuphoric, YourOwnGayAunt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Handcuffs, Is it selfcest if it's a shapeshifter though?, Selfcest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Zari Zari and Not Zari, it will make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: So basically self serving filth.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fates Never Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So like,,, this is my first time doing anything like this and it's cowritten, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do multichaps if this gets enough support

After the dust has settled the Legends finally regrouped on the Waverider all tired from defeating the fates and it has just started to dawn on them that there were now two Zaris. Everyone soon left for their respective rooms and the only people that stayed on the bridge were Zaris and Charlie. She has just started to realize what she had done. All three of them were awkwardly staring at each other when finally Zari Tomaz broke the silence: “Okay so are we gonna stare at each other here or do we go to my room? ‘Cause it seems like we should talk, right?” So they quietly leave for Zari’s quarters and sit down on the bed.

-

Zari had been in that damned totem for a year with nothing to entertain herself, let alone be with her girlfriend. She was immediately all over Charlie “I missed you” she mumbled into the Fate’s neck “I know, just not now, okay?” said the Fate as she heard Zari… Other Zari.. clear her throat “This is all sorts of confusing, but I think it will be great for business, you can post onto my Catchat while I sleep.” She said with a smile “Lady I am not one of those cronies, what the hell’s a Catchat?” Tomaz spoke with a confused expression. “Okay so I’m gonna call you Tarazi” Charlie pointed at the influencer “Nothin’ personal mate but her ‘n’ I are closer.” She shrugged “But I wouldn’t mind being closer to you too…” She said while checking both versions of Zari out which caused her girlfriend to punch her but Tarazi to blush “She likes it! And getting to shag my girlfriend times two is a dream” she shrugged

“I have to admit I am liking this view of me too…” Zari said with a small sigh “Why did I never know I was absolutely hot AND well built.” Zari said looking at Tarazi’s backside

“Just add my smokin’ sexy style and you’ve got a Jackpot.” She said and flipped her hair back dramatically which caused both women to look in confusion

“Isn’t that from one of those super old video games Behrad loves? What was it? Demon Will Weep?” Tarazi exclaimed which nearly sent Zari into a rage at how she butchered the name to her favorite series

“Okay assumin’ you’re into the same as her let’s skip the smalltalk and do what we all want to do” Charlie said which made Tarazi blush “Isn’t it like.. super weird to do myself?” she asked which Zari followed with a laugh “Oh honey you are a bottom, even I could top that.

“Oh, really?” Tarazi asked, “You could? How about you show me?” she teased Tomaz who didn’t waste any time and locked their lips. It was weird kissing someone who looked like her but turning into a cat, a puppet or being stuck in a totem for a year was probably weirder and after all Tomaz quite enjoyed the feeling of her lips on her own lips so she kept kissing her and pushed her closer to the bed. All the while Charlie was watching them all interesting thoughts running through her mind. She broke into a grin as she got an idea.

Charlie watched them for a bit more, at this point Tomaz has already managed to push Tarazi on the bed, rid her of her jacket and pin her wrists above her head. The shapeshifter smirked and shapeshifted. She shapeshifted to a punk rock leather jacket Zari and interrupted the two other Zaris by tapping Tomaz on the shoulder. “Mind if I join the fun?” Both Zaris looked at each other then at Charlie and nodded.

“One moment ladies.” Charlie smirked as both Zaris rolled their eyes and she checked herself out in the mirror, the tight leather pants accentuating her girlfriend’s curves. “Stop checking my ass out!” Both of them said with an eye roll which made Tarazi laugh “Jinx!” Causing Tomaz to groan from annoyance. Soon she set a large cardboard box down on the floor, her girlfriend already knew what was coming. “What’s in that slightly dirty box?” Tarazi asked, Tomaz kissing down her neck as she pulled off the influencer’s shirt in a large rip “Hey! That was expensive!” She whined “Shut up.” Tomaz said and tossed the garment aside as she rolled her eyes upon seeing the cat themed bra. “Love, she doesn’t like people who talk too much.” Charlie warned as she took Tomaz’s spot on top of the girl.

Tomaz moved slightly away on the bed and sat with her back against the headboard and waited smirking for what her girlfriend was going to do next. Charlie, of course, couldn’t resist and kissed Tarazi biting and sucking her lower lip. The alternate Zari seemed to be enjoying it and was getting over the fact that she just made out with two different women with the same face as her. While Charlie was busy kissing down Tarazi’s neck Tomaz snaked her hand under the other version of herself to unclasp the cat themed bra and tossed it aside. After that she took Tarazis wrists and held onto them. Charlie noticed and grinned up at Tarazi, she kissed her way down and put her mouth on influencer Zari’s breasts and soon after took a nipple in her mouth to suck and slightly bite it.

“Ya ready yet?” Charlie grinned and looked up at Tarazi who looked slightly confused. “Alright, lemme take a look,” she smirked and tugged the zipper on Tarazi’s skirt down and pulled the garment off to reveal cat themed underwear. “Seriously?” Tomaz asked and raised an eyebrow at Tarazi who just shrugged. In the meantime Charlie shrugged off her leather jacket and licked her lips. She leaned down again to give Tarazi’s nipples some more attention and then she moved down to the cat themed underwear and swiftly pulled the garment off so that the internet sensation was left completely bare. Charlie’s fingers danced down Tarazi’s stomach until they reached her inner thighs and finally her center where Charlie’s fingers found her dripping wet already. Tarazi was so distracted by the feel of Charlie’s fingers touching her everywhere around where she wanted them that she didn’t notice Tomaz letting go of her wrists to reach into the bedside drawer to fetch a blindfold.

She finally noticed when Charlie withdrew her hands for a moment and she looked at Tomaz. ”This okay?” she pointed to the blindfold. Tarazi nodded and let herself be blindfolded. She couldn’t see what Charlie was doing but she seemed to be still between her legs. She also felt Tomaz taking ahold of her hands again. She didn’t mind her position after all the has always trusted herself.

After a moment Charlie resumed with teasing touches mostly on Tarazi’s inner thighs and when she felt like the internet sensation had been teased enough she took a first lick. She tasted different than her girlfriend but still good. She kept slowly licking her and Tarazi was getting more and more desperate moving her hips to match Charlie’s movements and held onto Tomaz for dear life digging her nails into her alternate version’s forearms. Charlie grinned looking up at Tomaz who despite the weirdness of the situation was enjoying the show. Charlie winked and continued speeding up her movements and paying more attention to Tarazi’s clit sucking it into her mouth. That was what finally sent Zari 2.0 over the edge her body shaking. Charlie let her ride it out and grinned a Zari 1.0 again, Tomaz rolled her eyes but smiled. This night is going to be fun.

Zari never expected to be so into a punk rock version of herself fucking an uppety influencer version of herself, most of the time it was Charlie doing her. She rummaged through Charlie’s box with a small chuckle when she found the vibrator, handcuffs and whip she’d stashed in there. “Okay I never thought I’d say this, let alone be so attracted to myself, but cuff us and let’s get this party started. For real.” Charlie didn’t even need to hear more, the shapeshifter rolled up her shirt sleeves, giving each Zari’s ass a smack before running a hand over her body “feels good to be this bloody smokin’.” she commented before cuffing the two Zaris’ wrists together so they would be facing each other. Before Charlie could do anything Tarazi was already kissing her counterpart passionately and grinding their hips together. The Ex-Fate gave their bottoms another harsh smack and groped them as she saw Tomaz already quivering from the intense stimulation. Her Influencer counterpart was grinding like no tomorrow while she herself could barely keep up. Charlie was getting wetter by the second from seeing her girlfriend, girlfriends? Whatever. Going at it so fervently. The two come together because of their intense movements, out of breath and looking hungrily at each other and then Charlie before kissing each other hungrily “It’s high time you lot get me off.” Charlie said with a grin.

„Oh wow,“ Zari 2.0 panted, „This is fun, but could you uncuff me please, it’s getting a little uncomfortable.“ Charlie raised an eyebrow at her and Tarazi rolled her eyes, „look I can do you better if i have my hands free, trust me,“ that’s what made Charlie’s grin come back and she set both of the Zaris free. „Charlie, I think you’re overdressed,“ Tarazi stated and turned to look into the box and while she was rummaging through it, Tomaz helped Charlie out of her clothes and started making out with her. By the time she found a pair of gloves to make sure she didn’t hurt someone with her nails the two were already grinding on each other and Zari had her mouth on Charlie’s breasts. She watched them for a bit. „Zari, scooch over,“ Tarazi motioned for Tomaz to move over so she herself could also get her mouth on herself/Charlie. „I think i had a dream like this,“ Charlie commented but the last part was drowned by a moan because Tarazi slid her hand through Charlie’s slit, touching her clit just right. She was so wet that two of Tarazi’s fingers slipped in almost immediately joined by a third one a little bit later. Tarazi kept thrusting into Charlie and alternating between making out with Charlie and Tomaz.

  
At one point the hacker Zari moved closer to Tarazi and whispered something in the influencer’s ear at which the other Zari grinned, nodded and moved to kiss Charlie again. While she was kissing her, Tomaz fetched a bottle of lube and put a generous amount on Tarazi’s other hand, then she just sat back and watched. Tarazi moved her other well lubed up hand to Charlie’s other entrance and circled around it to spread the lube, that’s when Charlie finally realised what was going on and she smirked at Tomaz, who winked at her, but she barely registred it because that’s when Tarazi slid her finger inside and started thrusting it in and out with the rhythm of her other hand. After that it didn’t take long for Charlie to get over the edge, Tarazi helped her ride it out and then they both sweaty collapsed on the bed. Tarazi took her gloves of and threw them in the trashcan next to the bed and then she lay back down. Tomaz was grinding at them both but it was clear she was a little sweaty too and really wanted them to do her next.


End file.
